<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>美丽新世界 by thunderybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698368">美丽新世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee'>thunderybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>沙里贝尔相关无cp向, 私设光注意, 美丽光暗示</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charibert de Leusignac＆Warrior of Light</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>美丽新世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他注视着向自己走来的光之战士，鏖战后的血和以太从疲惫不堪的青年身上迅速流失，但他走向沙里贝尔，破碎的头盔扔到了一边，从海德琳的庇佑中停歇下来的面容平静而苍白，那老鼠在沙里贝尔身边站定，握住了他的尖枪，陷入血肉的利刃动了动，甜美的痛苦席卷了骑士的全身，但他一动不动地盯着光之战士，贪婪又兴致盎然地看他从额头流进盔甲的血，被灼烧和撕裂的痕迹，遗憾的那眼睛仍旧完好无损，令人生厌。陛下真是……他应该先掏了英雄的眼睛。<br/>
</p><p>那些伤口在沙里贝尔眼里绽放出美妙的色彩，温顺的甜蜜的花朵在血迹中生长，丑陋的平庸的生命也能滋养这样流光溢彩的颜色，沙里贝尔甚至感到了嫉妒。<br/>
</p><p>“放松。”含糊的低语从他上方传来，沙里贝尔意识到他是在对自己说话，他的喉咙一定受了伤，说不准是韦尔吉纳或者伊尼亚斯在他胸膛上开了个洞，但紧接着审讯官意识到被开了洞的是自己，龙骑士的示意并非温柔的安抚或者一时的怜悯，而只是因为沙里贝尔发冷僵硬的身体和骨头真的卡住了他的长枪。真倒霉，审讯官想，他就不该那时候，或者说任何时候站在总骑士长前面。龙骑士施力抽出了武器，他胳膊上的血顺着浸透龙血的利刃往下淌，像混合着悲悯和叹息却已烟消云散的某种憎恨，在沙里贝尔胸膛上洇开，审讯官注视自己，像那些被开膛破肚的异教徒，他的身体他的骨骼和血也向外逃逸消弭，如此美丽，如此美丽。<br/>
</p><p>轻而易举穿透龙眼的枪尖从骑士的盔甲往上挪动，轻轻点在审讯官的咽喉，那锋芒同样击碎了托尔丹陛下的重甲和一切，可惜啊，沙里贝尔抬头注视光的使徒的眼睛，他们大概是输了，愉快和兴奋的火焰在审讯官瞳孔里膨胀，有什么比自己遭受不可挣扎的审讯来的更为光荣美妙，结束这一切，开始这一切，异乡的老鼠私生子的宠物。沙里贝尔忍不住微微抬起脖颈去舔舐那咆哮的尖枪，如果不是罗里吧嗦的骑士长阁下，他当时就该把青年烧死在教皇厅的绞架上，把他的骨头摆成妮美雅百合挂到那个私生子的床头，或者被龙骑士咆哮的怒火开膛破肚，连同英雄纯洁无暇的名誉一同在教堂的余晖下同归于尽，他战败的耻辱他无尽的渴望必将在不肯屈服的海德琳之子身上得以洗涤浇灌。<br/>
</p><p>然而尖枪只是在审讯官的下颌上划出一条无所谓的血迹，憧憬着被污染的使徒收了手，他疲惫万分地环视整个研究所大厅，被击昏或者可能已经死去的骑士乱七八糟倒了一地，而蛮神已经回归了死寂的以太之地，失去的过往无法挽回，祈求的未来尚未来到，他站在光和暗徘徊不前的中间无处可去。<br/>
</p><p>“强烈到具象化的决心和以太能量会引导蛮神的降临，”英雄对他开了口，“我能理解托尔丹，他要成为神，鱼人要求领土妖精寻找保护，他们献上了自己，但你——你们又渴求着什么，被精炼了你们最终什么都不是。”<br/>
是祝福，你这蛮子，沙里贝尔想反驳他，但他漏风的喉咙很难吐词清晰，也对，平庸的血溃烂出再精妙的色彩，青年本身也是毫无乐趣可言的，被溢美和称赞那些无聊的空白所浇灌的他怎么能理解尸骸上光荣诱人的痛苦，污血里动人心弦的哀鸣，他触摸过活的心脏跳动的音律，他品尝过刚剥离白骨新鲜的热气，这些美丽的世界青年最终什么都不知道，他什么都不是。<br/>
</p><p>最终，沙里贝尔对他笑了下，就像很久以前在教皇厅所谒见的，相看两厌的二人，被礼仪和规则束缚着低头，冲着彼此烦躁又挑衅地微笑。被捕入狱过的龙骑士本能地反感着刑罚和虐待，而审讯官则揣测着被无数蛮神锤炼的异教徒能抽多少骨头而不死。<br/>
</p><p>沙里贝尔的手指落在自己血肉绽开的胸膛上，含情脉脉地像抚摸过剔骨的刀片。<br/>
</p><p>“你当然什么都不明白，阴沟里的耗子。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>